Papa's Cupcakeria
Mayor Mallow, the mayor of Frostfield, decided to open a Cupcakeria. But Edna wanted a Wingeria, so she petitioned to have it shut down. But as she was petitioning, she was hit by a van that was speeding. The van was The Romano Family Quartet van. Description Cook a ridiculous amount of delicious cupcakes for all your wacky customers in Papa's Cupcakeria! Papa's Cupcakeria just opened up in the picturesque town of Frostfield and you've been "hired" to run the restaurant all by yourself. You will need to master all 4 of the stations to become a cupcake crafting master. Take your customers quirky orders in the Order Station. Prep the pan with liners and gooey batter in the Batter Station. Cook the cupcakes to perfection in the Bake Station. Finally, frost the cupcakes and cover them with delicious decorations in the Build Station. As you level up and build a loyal customer fan base, you will notice the seasons changing all around you. Celebrate the 12 holidays with special clothing, furniture, and awesome seasonal toppings. With over 100 menu items, 90 achievements, tons of furniture, over 80 customers, and all the holidays you can imagine, this is by far the most epic restaurant Papa Louie has ever opened! Updates *June 25, 2013: Cupcakeria is announced. * July 2, 2013: The location is revealed to be Frostfield. * July 9, 2013: A new customer is revealed, Mayor Mallow. * July 11, 2013: James and Willow won the Papa's Next Chefs 2013 tournament and are the chefs for it. * July 16, 2013: Seasons changing and holiday celebrations introduced. * July 24, 2013: Sneak peek of the Stations: Order Station, Batter Station, Bake Station, and Build Station. * July 30, 2013: Release date is announced (August 7, 2013) * August 7, 2013: Papa's Cupcakeria is released. Chefs The chefs are James and Willow, plus the custom worker you can create. Their uniforms will be striped pink and brown. Their caps colours are pink, black, white and brown, with a cupcake in front and a cherry on top. Customers #James/Willow #Johnny #Vicky #Edna #Connor #Mary #Maggie #Matt Neff #Mitch #Foodini #Olga #Yippy #Franco #Kayla #Ivy #Scarlett #Roy #Sue #Hugo #Lisa #Georgito #Skyler #Zoe #Doan #Xandra #Mandi Solary #Kingsley #Cletus #Mindy #Sarge Fan! #Rico #Nick #Allan #Cecilia #Nevada #Clover #Kahuna #Utah #Chuck #Boomer #Cooper #Clair #Shannon #Pinch Hitwell #Bertha #Taylor #Peggy #Greg #Captain Cori #Robby #Gremmie #Akari #Sasha #Ninjoy #Professor Fitz #Scooter #Penny #Hank #Big Pauly #Tohru #Timm #Prudence #Santa #Rita #Wendy #Marty #Tony Solary #Papa Louie Closers #Trishna #Radlynn #Xolo #Mayor Mallow #Quinn #Kenji #Jojo # #Nevada #Santa ''HOLIDAYS #''Valentine's Day ('Rank 6')'' #''St. Paddy's Day('Rank 11') '' #''Easter ('Rank 16)'' #''OnionFest ('''Rank 21)'' #''Summer (Rank 26)'' #''Starlight My big pp is hard lololololol (Rank 31)'' #''Baseball Season (Rank 36)'' #''Pirate Bash (Rank 41)'' #''Halloween (Rank 46)'' #''Thanksgiving (Rank 51)'' #''Christmas (Rank 56)'' #''New Year (Rank 61)'' Ingredients Liners *Liner A (Shit) *Liner B (Blue dots) *Liner C (Yellow and White Swirls) *Liner D (Green zebra Stripes) *StarLight Jubilee Liner - Rank 31(White Stars w/ Blue Background, Red/White Stripes, Red/Blue Stars, Red/Blue/White Stars) *Baseball Liner - Rank 36(Baseball, Bat, 7ri Cup, Batter's Sign) *Pirate Bash Liner - Rank 41 (Pirate's Sign, Shark, Anchors,Blue/Black Horizontal Stripes) *Halloween Liner - Rank 46 (Jack-O-Lantern, O Sign, Cat's Eyes, Orange/Black Stripes) *Thanks Giving Liner - Rank 51 (Orange Big Diagonal Lines, Turkey Feathers, Orange Swirls, Thanksgiving Dawn) *Christmas Liner - Rank 56 (Candy Cone's Stripes, Pine Trees, Present's Tie, Red/Green Dots) *New Year Liner - Rank 61(White/Pink Fire, Colorful Diamonds, Colorful Tiger Fur, Rainbow) '' Cake Batters #''Chocolate Batter (Chocolate Cake) #''Blueberry Batter (Unlocked with Ivy ) (Baking Blue)'' #''Strawberry Batter (Unlocked with Roy ) (Berry Blast)'' #''Carrot Batter (Unlocked with Cletus ) (Eat Your Veggies)'' #''Lemon Batter (Unlocked with Cecilia ) (Let Them Eat Lemons)'' # Vanilla Batter (Vanilla Cake) # Red Batter (Unlocked with Clair ) (Valvety Smooth) #''Confetti Batter (Unlocked with Peggy ) (Cupcake Party)'' #''Zebra Batter (Unlocked with Gremmie ) (Earn Your Stripes)'' #''Kiwi Batter (Unlocked with Tony ) (Kiwi Confection)'' '' ' '' ''Chocolate Frosting #''Violet Frosting '' #''Green Frosting ''' ' Toppings *Rainbow Sprinkles *Cherries *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Drizzle *Coconut Shavings *Marshmallows *Strawberry Drizzle *Creameo Bits *Nutty Butter Cups *Vanilla Drizzle *Rock Candy *Lollipop Bits *Cloud Berries 'Holiday Toppings' Valentine's Day Toppings *Chocolate Strawberry *Chocolate Rose * Candy Hearts * Watermelon Drizzle St. Paddy's Day *Mint Bar *Pistachio Drizzle - Rank 12 *Mint Shavings *Shamrock - Day 21 *Chocolate Coin Easter Toppings *Bunny Ear Candy *Jelly Beans *Cotton Candy Drizzle *Candy Egg *Tulip Cookies Onionfest * Gummy Onion * Purple Burple Drizzle * Sourballs * Sarge Gobstopper * Frosted Onion Summer Luau *Paper Umbrella *Tropical Charms *Honey Drizzle *Gummy Pineapple *Bananas Starlight Jubilee *Candy Rocket *Powsicle Drizzle *Silver Star Sprinkles *Festive Flag *White Chocolate Star Baseball Season *Pretzel Bat *Butterscotch Drizzle *Baseball Candy *Peanuts *Popcorn Pirate Bash *Anchor Cookie *Blueberry Wave Drizzle *Cannonball Gum *Jolly Roger *Gummy Craken Halloween *Candy Jack-O-Lantern *Licorice Drizzle *Spooky Sprinkles *Candy Corn *Sugar Skull Thanksgiving *Chocolate Acorn *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles *Feather Cookie *Harvest Stripe Cookie Christmas *Candy Present *Santa Cookie Drizzle *Crushed Candy Canes *Ginger Bread *Tree Cookie New Year *New Year Topper *Flavor X Drizzle *Stache Sprinkles *Streamers *Candle Ranks Shop Upgrades Furniture Minigames *Pizza Pachinko *Saucy Shot *Strike Out! *Hallway Hunt *Spin N' Sauce *Mitch's Mess *Blender Ball Gallery Trivia *This is the only game where customers order two of something but with different toppings. *Instead of being scooped from bins, toppings like chocolate chips and sprinkles are poured from shakers. *This was released exactly 6 years after Papa's pizzeria was realeased *This is the first Gameria where Foodini isn't the second-to-last customer. *Rank 5's name was invisible during the early versions of the game, but was fixed. * Across from Papa's Pizzeria and Papa's Burgeria, it is currently one of the hardest Gameria to achieve a Perfect score from the frosting. *None of the mini games are new except for Saucy Shot, which is the same as Hot and Cool Shot from past Gamerias. **This is also the first Gameria to not feature Customer Cravings. This mainly because customer's orders are subjected to change every season and holiday. *The music and action when you get a new customer and ingredient is different from all other gamerias. *The title music is a remix of Leaf Landing for Papa Louie 2. *''Better than Papa badge is replaced by Papa's Return in this game. *Rank 32 is called Rocketeer which is a reference to the fictional character Rocketeer. *All closers like all holidays. Category:Games